Fairy Tale
by Mantinas
Summary: Lelouch is the damsel in distress, captured by the dragon, the beast, the sorcerer, and the phantom, Rolo. But will he be saved by the knight in shining armor; Suzaku? RoloxLulu and SuzakuxLulu as well as one-sided GinoxSuzaku. Third CG fic.


Fairy Tale

Summary: Lelouch is the damsel in distress, captured by the dragon, the beast, the sorcerer, and the phantom, Rolo. But will he be saved by the knight in shining armor; Suzaku? (Please read the note at the end after you read this story, it will clear everything up if you're confused).

Note: Not the sequel to "Confrontation"!

Disclaimer: The Beast and Phantom characteristics belong to their respected owners. Code Geass characters belong to rich people. Of which I am not one of. For if I was Gino would take Suzaku FAR AWAY! Lelouch and Rolo would be together. Other things would be worked out, too.

------ ------

Lelouch basked in the glow of the sun, it's magnificent rays bouncing off of the petals of the flowers in the field he found himself walking. He wore silk garments and finery, showing off his class. For royalty always looked fancy, even when they are alone. Though he was not alone, Rolo was there.

The boy wore a dark cloak, the hood down, revealing his face. His eyes a burning red instead of their gentle violet. He raised his right hand slowly, palm raised, fingers connected.

'Funny,' Lelouch thought. 'I could have sworn there was nothing in front of me earlier.'

"Come away, prince." Rolo chanted, his voice sounding airy, distant. "Come away, prince of Britannia; come away."

Lelouch's body became tense as the chant progressed. His body no longer under his control. Slowly his legs raised one by one as he walked closer to his ally.

A smirk crossed his face as he continued to chant.

"I will have you, prince." Rolo said. "Come away, come away."

"No!" A shout calls through the field.

Rolo broke his concentration for only a moment, angered by the disturbance. He knew whom shouted. Suzaku, a knight of the round; came barreling towards Lelouch, his body hardly hindered from the heavy armor that covered his tunic and leather leggings, his face bare. For he feared nothing.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out.

But it was too late, for Rolo grabbed one of the prince's arms and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's thin chest. Lelouch was tense in the grip, frightened. He could hear Rolo's breathing; precise and content.

"Please," Lelouch begged. "Let me go."

Rolo remained silent, paying close attention to Suzaku's advancements while listening to his precious Lelouch speak.

"I can't." Rolo said, sounding meek. And then he gained confidence. "I won't."

Suzaku was only a foot away, his sword poised to strike the sorcerer, when, in a cloud of smoke, they disappeared. Leaving Suzaku alone.

"uuuuuu-Aaaaah!" Suzaku shouted in frustration, throwing his sword to the ground.

A neigh brought him out of his despair. And when the knight raised his head he was greeted with the sight of a mechanical horse. Suzaku gracefully walked towards it, smiling. Patting it gently, he spoke.

"Lancelot."

The horse puffed smoke and he got on.

"To Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted. And with a whinny, the mechanical horse galloped off, towards the sunset.

------ ------

Rolo's back was arched, his lower teeth were bigger and sharper, his top were shorter, yet just as sharp. His eyes were brown, his hands were a cross of a hand and paw, ending in claws. His entire body was covered in fur. His body akin to a human and a lion. And once Lelouch noticed the them wrapped around his body he cried out.

Rolo's heart was saddened as his beauty squirmed in his grasp, trying to get out of his weak grasp. For if he held on tighter to the prince, the prince would surely die.

"Please, let go of me, you beast!" Lelouch shouted.

Rolo let a small growl escape from his lips as he did as he was told. Lelouch took several giant steps away from him and dusted himself off.

"Come with me," Rolo said, offering a paw to the prince.

"No thank you." Lelouch said, respecting the beast since it is the princely thing to do.

"Then keep up." Rolo said as he bounded out of the room that, whereupon the light hit it Lelouch could see it was a study. But Rolo did not stop to wait for Lelouch, so the prince was a few bounds behind.

But Lelouch did not mind. For the castle, for how could anything this large and magnificent be anything else, was splendid to look at.

Though Lelouch could not see it, Rolo was smiling. He was happy that Lelouch had thought this castle of his was beautiful(he could hear him). He turned to face the prince.

"I know I'm ugly and not worth loving, but." Rolo said, clasping both his and Lelouch's hands together as if they were going to pray. "Will you stay with me?"

"I don't know." Lelouch said, looking down, away from Rolo's stare.

That angered the beast.

"'You don't know'?" He said, his face contorting into rage. "Why?"

He growled, his tone inhuman anger. And then slowly it transformed into a human sound.

Rolo wore a fancy black suit, with a crimson vest, and white crop. On his hands were fancy silk gloves, and, on his face; was a white masquerade mask covering his entire face.

"Why?" He snapped. "After all I've done for you I get nothing?"

"No," Lelouch cried out. "No, that's not it."

Rolo slapped him across the face, causing the beautiful, porcelain face to be marred with a red mark.

"Don't lie!" Rolo snapped. "I've been with you for a long time; I know when you lie!"

"No, please." Lelouch begged. "I'm not lying."

"Then kiss me." Rolo ordered, a smirk evident in his voice.

Lelouch slowly walked towards the phantom, dreading what was to come next. Rolo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in and pressed the lips of the mask roughly onto the soft lips of Lelouch. Rolo changed back into the beast. And Lelouch was greeted with soft, somewhat moist lips. But at least he could tell it was loving, and he relaxed into it.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lelouch." Rolo said, his speech mixed with a low, beastly grumble.

"I love you, too." Lelouch said, sounding as if he was giving up.

A gloved hand grasped the prince's chin, lifting his face. Eye-to-eye. It was hard for Lelouch to read what the phantom thought. His body stiff, revealing nothing.

"Come," The phantom commanded. "I must show you to our room."

The phantom rose, offering a hand to Lelouch. Lelouch took it, fearing what might happen if he disobeyed the his advances once more.

------ ------Later

"What is under your mask?" Lelouch asked.

"The beast and I are one-in-the-same." The phantom said cryptically. "Unwanted, unloved. Left to our own vices and unappealing looks turning us into monsters; shadows of the actual human condition."

Lelouch was confused. Not grasping the meaning behind the words. Almost as if they were spoken in a different language.

"Hell awaits all like me." The Beast growled. "There is no redemption!"

He howled out in despair. Saddened by speaking aloud what he always knew.

"Why? When you have done nothing wrong?" Lelouch asked.

The phantom lowered his head in shame. "My love." He sighed. "Nothing is as it seems."

"You have done nothing to me." Lelouch said, hope brimming within the words. Hope that his love would cheer up.

"And that is to make up for all of my sins?" The beast growled, turning to face the prince. "One good act does not trump many bad ones."

"Philosophy is wasted on the unknown." Lelouch spouted. "What if…"

"No 'ifs'!" The phantom snapped. "Just is!"

"Hush," Lelouch cooed.

His body moved over and patted the beast's hunched back, soothing the whimpers.

"So alone." The beast chanted.

"So alone." The phantom added.

"So alone."

"So alone."

"So alone."

"So alone."

Lelouch could take no more of the chanting. He forced the figure beside him to sit down and he wrapped his arms protectively around his shoulders and chest, rocking them side-to-side.

"Shhh," Lelouch cooed. "Shhh. It's okay now. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. Shhh, shhh. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere."

The beast calmed down, the whimpers died, he snuggled up next to the warmth of the body next to him. The phantom's sobs became whimpers; his nerves calm, his emotions resealing the wall that had been broken around them, enabling his control once more.

Both phantom, beast, and Lelouch rocked together in silence, letting peace cover them. But Lelouch had found himself curious to see what was under the mask. He slowly raised his left hand, poising to take it off. But the phantom shoved the prince, and the beast stood up, angered.

"Liar!" The beats roared and stormed off.

------ ------

Rolo held Lelouch on the steps of the castle, his magic not needed at the moment, his form stationary.

"It's okay, my prince." He said soothingly. "You're gonna be okay. I love you."

Lelouch sniffled, saddened by words almost forgotten. He clung tightly to Rolo, not truly grasping who it is who's talking to him. Mostly due to his blurred vision caused by tears.

"Shhh," The sorcerer said. "Just stay with me, highness. Stay with me and nothing bad shall ever happen again. I promise."

Lelouch rubs the unshed tears from his eyes and looks into beautiful pinkish-purple eyes. Eyes that shown sincerity, something he needed very much right now. Lelouch could not help but smile.

"I…Love you, too."

Rolo smiled, his eyes conveying the emotion, which was good, cause Lelouch could not look away from the pink orbs.

------ ------

Suzaku saw them on the drawbridge. It's stones and pillars keeping the couple from falling into a gorge, the small river running through it was barely seen because of the gigantic height of it.

"Prince Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, spurring Lancelot on faster.

The mechanical steed puffed smoke out faster as it charged, running faster and faster towards his master's quarry. Lelouch, having heard Suzaku's shout, looked up in the direction of the voice and smiled, a dreamy expression crossing his face.

"Suzaku."

Rolo scowled. His anger apparent as his hopes seemed to be dashed by every hoof-beat.

"No!" Rolo shouted, pushing Lelouch back towards the castle, off of the long drawbridge. "You're too late! Lelouch is mine! He said he loved _**me**_! Turn around and stay away from us!"

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted, a scared longing common amongst damsels in distress lacing his words, driving Suzaku on.

Rolo growled, his body changing to purple scales as his body grew larger and larger. His face elongating, his pupils becoming slits, his pink orbs remaining. His hands and feet elongated, ending in claws. Wings shot out from his back as his tail bone grew longer, ending at spike tips. Rolo roared, fire erupting from his mouth.

But the transformation did not hinder the knight; Suzaku charged on, his sword poised to strike. Rolo poised his claws, swinging them when Suzaku came within range. But the knight blocked the blows with his sword, scratching the dragon's tough palm. Suzaku turned Lancelot around, preapared himself for the next strike, and charged. Rolo blew another fireball at the knight, Lancelot dodging the jet of red and orange flame, moving to the side and jumping just over it where it fanned out.

All the while Suzaku kept an eye out for the dragon's weakspot. And he found it easily once the dark purple beast raised his abdomen, inhaling enough air for a larger strike. There, in the middle of the dragon's chest, was a giant, heart shaped space where scales or jewels should have been embedded.

Suzaku poised his sword, and flung it at the dragon. The blade struck home, the dragon's exhalation was just air. Rolo grabbed the sword and flung it over the drawbridge. Though his action was in vain, for he found himself panting, his body becoming heavy, weak, limp. He swayed like a drunk until the weight of his massive body was too much and he collapsed onto the bridge, weak. Dying. The impact causing the bridge to shake, cracking, threatening to break and fall into the gorge below.

"No fair." Rolo moaned. "He was…mine."

The bridge gave out from under him, and he fell. His heart pierced. He died before he struck the surface.

------ ------

Suzaku watched as the dragon fell out of sight. A smirk gracing his lips. He had won. Though the battle was not as epic as he had expected, he could not complain. For Lelouch was his.

Suzaku dismounted and walked towards the castle. Towards his prince. His Lelouch.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said in a whisper. Walking, almost disbelievingly towards his savior.

"Lelouch." Suzaku said, happily, yet refrained.

Both boys embraced, then moved their heads away from the other's shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes as they slowly moved closer to each other. They were so close to kissing when; all of a sudden…

A voice from nowhere sounds: "Lelouch,"

And everything goes hazy.

"No!" Suzaku screams into the vacant castle until a beeping noise thrusts spirits him away as well.

------ ------

Rolo woke up only a minute before, jerking up in bed, panting. In that sudden movement he had forgotten what his dream was about. All that he knew was that it had to be really bad in order to have his heart race and feeling sad.

Quietly, he uncovered himself and got up from his bed and tip-toed to his brother's room. Rolo smiled when he saw Lelouch, his pretend brother, sleeping soundly in his bed. He quietly walked over to his brother and whispered: "Lelouch."

With a groan, Lelouch opened his eyes, his dream forgotten. He saw whom woke him up and with a yawn, asked: "What is it, Rolo?"

"I had a bad dream," The assassin said. "Can I sleep with you?"

Lelouch groaned again and rolled over.

"No, Rolo." Lelouch said. "You're a big boy now, I would think that you would be safe in your own bed and know that nightmares can't hurt you." He sighed. "Besides, it's three in the morning. It's almost time to wake up, anyways."

Rolo lowered his gaze to the floor; shock and amazement filling his head. It had never crossed his mind that his brother would reject him. Dejected, and a little heartbroken; Rolo walked out of his brother's room and back into his own.

------ ------

Suzaku woke up shouting: "No!"

His alarm woke him up. Set for an hour early before their breakfast started which would then start their rigorous training and then chores or other menial tasks they could perform throughout the day.

"'No' what?" Gino asked, stepping out of their shared bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

Suzaku sighed and waved Gino away.

"Nothing," Suzaku said. "Just one of those dreams where you wake up at the absolute worst possible time."

Gino laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gino said. "I had this one dream where I was about to kiss this really hot girl when poof," He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Gone."

Of course he left out that the 'really hot girl' was really his newly risen roommate.

Suzaku got out of bed and marched into their bathroom, not caring if Gino watched him undress and stepped into their shower.

------ ------END

Mantineus-If this confused anyone; Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku all shared a dream. Though, as you can tell, sometimes one dominated the others. But it doesn't matter who's was whose. I hope you've enjoyed this story.

Things I still have planned for CG: Untitled multi-chap, Heaven Out of Hell, Hell Out of Heaven(HOH,HOH, is the same thing). Maybe more.


End file.
